Automobile (or car) has become an indispensable transportation means at the present time; automobile industry and the satellite industry thereof have highly been developed in all developed countries. Varous models of cars with different features have also been designed and manufactured to meet the market demand; therefore, all the car manufactures lose no time to research and develop new cars; however, a perfect car not only has excellent functions and outer model, but it also should have a complete set of accessories and inner decorations to show the prominent features of a deluxe car; therefore, the inner accessories of a car are much important to the same.
According to the present invention, the rug in a car is to be stepped over by a driver or riders, and to provide a decorative function for a car; consequently, the rug has become an indispensable accessory. A car owner usually adds a set of foot pads (i.e., four pieces of foot pads with a given pattern and color, which are on sale by a whole set) so as to protect the rug in a car. It is well-known that a set of foot pads has a small part which is susceptible to wear-and-tear; that small part is so called the "pedalled part"; the pedalled part according to the present invention is a small part which is usually stepped over by a driver's two feet. When a driver steps on the accelerator, the clutch on the brake pedal with force, his (or her) shoe heel would first be put on the pedalled part of the foot ped; the pedalling force of the shoe heel is similar to a vertical impact to be applied to the foot pad, i.e., it is not a paralled rubbing force. After a long period of time of such vertical impact, the pedalled part will be broken with a through hole, and it would become useless (it is particularly true to a female driver who usually wears high heel shoes); as a result, the foot pad has to be replaced quite after, though the particular piece of foot pads with the same pattern and color might not be available. Usually, the supplier of such foot pads would recommend a car owner to replace the whole set of foot pads (i.e., four pieces), and it would cost the car owner to spend more money just because of that small part broken, aside from inconvenience to the owner. If the broken foot pad is not replaced with a new piece, the whole car looks like an imperfect one, and the rug under the foot pad would be damaged soon in addition to an abnormal or strange pedalling feeling to the driver.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the foot pads, the manufacturer has developed an improved foot pad as shown in FIG. 1, in which a pedal piece made of plastic material is attached to the pedalled part of the foot pad for preventing the pedalled part from impact and tear at least for a given period of time; however, as soon as the pedal piece is broken the rug in the car will be damaged soon (as indicated witch P in FIG. 6); in that case, the rug and the whole set of foot pad in a car have to be replaced at a considerable amount of money because of the broken "pedalled part" unable to be replaced; in other words, the aforesaid improved foot pad set is unable to solve the problem of the vulnerable foot pad. Moreover, the aforesaid foot pad made of plastics is harmful to a shoe heel because both of them being made of rigid materials, i.e., plastics being deemed not a good material for making foot pad.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of that foot pad, the inventor has developed an improved structure of the foot pad which is to be attached to a rug in a car. According to the present invention, the drawbacks of the conventional foot pad can be eliminated, and such a foot pad can provide a car with a practial function.